please
by ihavetoomanynicknames
Summary: Hinamori's insane. Hitsugaya's being all emo.


My first bleach fanfic

_(Italized sentences: flashback/from the past)_

Forgive me if there are mistakes. If you see any, please tell me.

* * *

9:00am, 10th squad headquarters, Gotei 13-Soul society 

Hitsugaya sighed as he took his seat in front of his table. He was still a little tired coming back from the living world yesterday.

He took a short stack of paper(from the tall pile) and reached for his pen.

He's gone back to his normal daily life- paperwork.

'Everything, exept for the preperations for the upcoming war, is going back to normal.' he thought, remembering the series of events they had encountered back in the living world. The numeros and espadas they had encountered, and(until now) the kidnapped Orihime Inoue.

"...Aizen.." he whispered. 'That bastard..he's such a bastard!' Then he slammed his fist on his table.

Having thought of Aizen made him feel really angry and down.

_'...Aizen's murderur!' Hinamori shouted. She then pointed his zanpaktou at Hitsugaya, crying, screaming._

Hitsugaya shivered. And closed his eyes. He felt so bad.

_Hinamori pointed his zanpaktou at him. Her eyes so full of sadness and hatred. Her fist so clenched on holding her zanpaktou, bleeding._

Hitsugaya opened his eyes. He's watching it his mind, a little screen playing the events from the horrible past. Her voice, cold voice was all that he could hear.

The little screen went black. Hitsugaya remembered what happened the last few weeks, when he had talked to Hinamori through the communication device they had installed in Inoue's room.

_"..please..save Aizen." she said softly._

'How can she think he's still a good guy?No, wait. How can she think that he's a good guy? He never was!' he angrily thought.

_"Aizen-taichou is so amazing! When I graduate, I want to be in his squad!" Hinamori said._ Hitsugaya remembered when they were younger.

He had been thinking of the past a lot.

And it's only 9:15 am.

He decided it was best not to start the day being stressed about the past so he calmed down. He started to do his work when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, it's Jin Kumari, 20th seated officer of 4th squad. I have a message from Unohana-taichou." He heard a girl's voice say.

"Come in."

The door opened and there stood 'Jin'.

"Good morning. I'm sorry to trouble you early in the morning but Unohana-taichou sent me to tell you about Hinamori-fukutaichou." she said.

'Hinamori?'

"Unohana-taichou wants you to go to our headquarters so she can personally talk to you about Hinamori-fukutaichou's health."

9:32am, 4th squad headquarters

"I'm glad you're here Hitsugaya-taichou." Unohana said, as she let the young taichou in her office. "But you could have come anytime of the day later."

"Well..." Hitsugaya said. "How's Hinamori?"

"Well," Unohana started taking her seat. Hitsugaya took a seat too.

"Well?"

"She's not exactly doing well." Unohana said sadly.

"What?Why?"

"As you know, she had recovered from her comma state. She recovered from her wounds and injuries."

"So what's the problem?" Hitsugaya asked. He was almost slightly panicking.

Unohana sighed. Hitsugaya stared at her.

"Well, she's currently debilitating mental disorder."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything.

"I'm sad to report that Hinamori is..insane."

Everything around Hitsugaya seemed to have melted away. He pictured Hinamori. And he saw it melt away too.

"Hitsugaya-taichou.."

Hitsugaya snapped out of his reaction.

Then he remembered the last time they talked again. She looked awful. She looked tired, with bags under her eyes. Her voice trembling and low.

He didn't speak. He hung his head and clenched his fist.

He was so mad. How could Hinamori be insane?

No. He knew the answer how. Yet he kept asking it in his head.

Unohana felt sad.

"It's only temporary, so don't worry-"

"Don't worry!?Don't worry!?" Hitsugaya said in a loud voice, looking at Unohana.

"Don't worry!?" he repeated. "You're telling me not to worry when you know you just told me Hinamori is insane!?"

Unohana didn't say anything. She knew the case is horrible, but she can't do anything now but symphatize.

Silence filled the room.

After a few minutes, Hitsugaya stood up.

"My apologies, Unohana-taichou. If you can, please update me." he said. Then he left.

Unohana sighed. 'I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taihcou. I know it's you who will take it the hardest.'

10:02am, 10th squad's headquarters

When Hitsugaya entered the room, he was suprised to see Matsumoto already there. Sitting at her own table, doing paperwork.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-taichou." Matsumoto said, though not as cheerful as usual.

Hitsugaya quickly understood why she was there, working. She must've been informed the night before and now she's trying to help him.

Hitsugaya appreciated it, but he couldn't smile. Even a fake or sarcastic smile. He felt so stupid and he blamed himself for eveything.

12:57pm

For the past hour,until now, he had been thinking about Hinamori.

"It's my fault, I didn't protect her from Aizen."

"I should have known it! Gin and Aizen..why didn't I know it?"

"Hinamori..."

Matsumoto had been working there. It really pained her to catch glimpses of his taichou frowning.

Yes, Hitsugaya's usual expression is to frown/scowl. But this frown was different. He's really upset. And Matsumoto felt bad because she couldn't think of anything that could cheer her taichou up.

"Maybe you should take a break, Hitsugaya-taichou." She said. "If you want, I'll treat you lunch"

Hitsugaya's frown remained still but he stood up and started to head for the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours." he said solemnly as he closed the door behind him.

1:04pm 4th squad's headquarters

"Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-taichou. How are you now?" Unohana asked.

"Please tell me more about Hinamori's current state." He said. "I apologize for my behavior earlier."

Unohana continued to tell him about Hinamori's state.

"It's only temporary. And it is not caused by a spell or a technique. There is no cure, unfortunatly. But I assure you she will be okay but.."

"But what?" He asked.

"It will take time. A long time, for her to fully recover and return to her normal self."

"A long time?" Hitsugaya started to feel worse.

"Well, that's the theory. But it depends too."

"How?"

"The main cause of her insanity is because of what she had experience. She's already aware of what happened and what's happening- she knows Aizen faked his death, betrayed soul society, with Gin and Tousen. She knows you have nothing to do with it, which is why she apologized to you for drawing her zanpaktou against you. She's aware of what Aizen is doing with the hougyokou, the arrancars and even about Orihime." Unohana explained. "She knows all of it."

Hitsugaya listened and understood. He knew that too. But he still listened and waited for what she will say next.

"The problem is, that she doesn't see the truth."

Hitsugaya quickly got the idea. However, he let Unohana explain more. So he kept quiet.

"She doesn't care about Gin or Tousen. She doesn't care about the arrancars, the hougyokou or even Orihime. She seemed to have forgotten the fact that Aizen injued both of you.She still believes Aizen is a good person."

"Why is she so blind?After all that he did to her..." Hitsugaya thought.

"Ever since the last time you talked to her, I had her confined here in the 4th squad's clinic for observations." she told him. "She doesn't talk to herself or do silly and embarassing things. In fact, she is not dangerous. She can do without us."

Hitsugaya clasp his hands together.

"Her insanity is shown when she's asked about Aizen, or anything related to him. She had made up reasons/ unproven theories."

Unohana stopped and looked at Hitsugaya.

His expression hadn't change.

Hitsugaya knew she's not yet finished. He knew she's having second thoughts whether to continue to hurt him or not.

"Can I see her?"

Unohana wasn't suprised.

"Are you sure?I still-"

"I'm sure."

- - -

He was asked if he wanted to silently obeserve her through a one way board or talk to her directly. He had chosen to speak to her face-to-face.

He entered the room. She was given special treatment and her own room. The moment she saw Hitsugaya, she stood up and approached him.

"Shirou-chan!" she said, smiling.

Hitsugaya, for the first time,was not at all annoyed by being called 'shirou-chan', He ignored it and faked a smile to return to Hinamori.

"How are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I'm fine, shiro-chan. How about you?"

After a few minutes...

"Hinamori.." Hitsugaya started. "Do you know that Aizen is a bad person?"

Hinamori frowned. "No..."

Hitsugaya continued. "But you have to understand-"

"He's not a bad person!" she said in a loud voice. Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"..he's not a bad person. I know he did some bad stuff, but I believe he did those for a good reason."

"Hinamori...he hurt you...he betrayed-"

"I know that, Hitsugaya-kun!" she said, a little angry. "I know what happened."

"Then why don't you know that he's a bad person!?" Hitsugaya asked, feeling a little hot-tempered himself.

"That's because it's not true!" Hinamori defended.

Thye both went quiet for a while.

"We never know, maybe someone's manipulating or controlling him to do all those things..." Hinamori said, staring blankly at nothing.,

Hitsugaya just watched her.

Hinamori smiled slowly. "Yeah, it could be Gin or Tousen!"

Hitsugaya felt like crying. He was warned about this. After being asked a few questions about Aizen, she'd suddenly say her theory like she just thought of it.

"That Gin and Tousen guy are weird. Gin..I never really liked him. And he's mysterious. Tousen's like that too." she continued. Continued to kill Hitsugaya.

"That's it!" she said excitedly. "It must be them! They must be hiding something. Yes, the two of them are the bad guys!"

Hitsugaya watched the most precious person in his life, ranting about impossible things and stating senseless 'theories'.

"I know!" she said. "I'll help you. Together, we'll stop Tousen and Gin and save Aizen-taichou!"

"Hinamori..."

"If that happens, then Aizen would break out of their spell and tell us about-

She suddenly stopped. Her pupils turned blank and she fell unconscious as Hitsugaya caught her.

He knew what happened. Unohana is watching them. Seeing she's being carried away, she used a tachnique on her.

Unohana then entered the room. "I'm sorry, but-"

Hitsugaya laid Hinamori down her bed but he didn't stand up.

"I know. It's ok."

He looked at Hinamori. Unohana understood that Hitsugaya wanted to stay so she left.

As soon as she was gone, having sensed that her reiatsu isn't near, Hitsugaya held Hinamori's hands tightly...and started to cry.

"Hinamori..." he whispered. "Why do you love him so much? I don't want to hurt you but you have to know."

Hinamori laid unconscious. He knew she wasn't aware of what's he saying.

"Aizen never cared for you. He used you. He's evil. Why can't you see that!?"

Hitsugaya wasn't wailing. He was silently crying. Slowly, one by one, his tears dropped.

"I." he continued. "I love you."

He stared at Hinamori.

"Don't you know?How much you've hurt me when you belived Aizen over me, your best friend?"

He tightened his grip on her hand more.

"Don't you know how painful it is? Being accused by you?You had the intention to kill me back there..!"

He closed his eyes.

"Hinamori...I'm sorry. I didn't protect you. I should've known that he was up to something."

He felt Unohana's reiatsu return but he didn't care.

"I know it's painful for you too. You love him. But wht did he do to you? He stabbed you. He used you. You deserve better than that."

Unohana watched through the one way board.

"But you didn't see that! You still believe that he's a good captain and person."

Unohana's heart felt heavy. She felt Hitsugaya's feeling towards Hinamori.

"This whole time, Hinamori. If you only knew. I'm always concerned about you. There was never a moment where I didn't think aboutyou. I love you, Hinamori. I love you very much. Not only as your bestfriend or as a brother..."

Hitsugaya continued to wept silently.

"Please go back to normal. Please stop loving Aizen because he doesn't deserve your love. I'm not saying this because I'm jealous or I think I deserve your love better than him...I'm begging you to stop loving him because I care for you. Nothing good will happen of you continue to love him. It'll only worsen your situation. It's killing me..."

He held her hand with both hands and kissed it. He held it near to his face.

"Please, Hinamori. I'm here. I care for you. I'm concerned. I love you."

* * *

Ok, I'll leave it as it is for now. I'll finish it soon.soooooooooooooooooooooooon

if you have suggestions, comments, your welcome to post them.thanks


End file.
